


It's a Short Drive

by AbschaumNo1



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: (but not right now), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Grantaire is an artist, M/M, Montparnasse is a designer, and he probably should do something about that, and he's all about being fashionable, who can't kep his mouth shut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they met was in a holding cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Short Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand another piece for R Ship Week, this time for a pairing I haven't written before.  
> The story is very loosely inspired by [a tumblr post](http://abschaumno1.tumblr.com/post/66689094461/weretaire-a-modern-au-where-grantaire-is-sent).
> 
> I don't think I have really written Montparnasse before so I hope he came out alright...
> 
> Also I'm sorry for the driving references in the end, but I was watching Transformers while writing and couldn't help it...

The first time they met was in a holding cell, both of them were not unfamiliar with it, Grantaire having spent enough nights at the police station because he was drunk and Montparnasse ending up getting arrested quite regularly for some thing or other. So it really didn't come as a surprise for Grantaire when he met one of the best known fashion designers of the city, who was also known for being part of various shady activities, In a holding cell. So Grantaire wasn't surprised by seeing Montparnasse there, what he was surprised by was seeing the man in the flesh. 

Everyone knew that Montparnasse was incredibly proud of his good looks and did whatever he could to stay fashionable, but actually seeing him for the first time just managed to make Grantaire realise how good-looking he truly was. Grantaire's fingers itched to draw him. He was fascinating in a very similar way to Enjolras, but he was the other man's complete opposite.

Where Enjolras was more of a marble statue than a human and did not care much about what he wore, except for a distinct favouring of the colour red, Montparnasse was smooth and every bit of his outfit was well thought about. He sat there with an air of easiness about him, as if he didn't even care where he was. Grantaire in his drunk state could only sit down and stare at this dark angel. 

Montparnasse raised an eyebrow. “What's the matter?”

Before he could think about it Grantaire blurted out, “I think I want to paint you.”

The eyebrow climbed a bit higher, but the look on Montparnasse's face showed his amusement. “Paint me? That's interesting.”

“You look like you could be some sort of Lucifer, or Hades. Yes, definitely Hades, good-looking, dark and dangerous. You'd make a fine king of the underworld. You got the looks and the style and the fucking bearing.”

“You seem really enthusiastic about this idea of yours.”

“I'm drunk, I tend to ramble, maybe I'm enthusiastic. But you can't deny that it would look good.”

“Maybe it would. You're the artist.”

Grantaire looked like he wanted to say something more, but he held his tongue and just nodded. They were silent after that, Grantaire trying to sleep if he was already here and Montparnasse either just thinking or considering him, Grantaire wasn't quite sure which it was, but he decided that he didn't exactly care as he closed his eyes.

He woke up in time to see Montparnasse getting up and walking to the door, the designer paused for a moment, looking back at him and said, “IF you still want to paint me, you should come by my office on Wednesday afternoon.” Then he disappeared with a mysterious smile before Grantaire could ask any questions.

* * *

He went to Montparnasse's office on Wednesday, just as the man had said, because while he kept asking himself why he had ever told him that he wanted to paint him he couldn't pass up on the opportunity. And it appeared that Montparnasse had done his homework in the meantime.

When Grantaire entered his office Montparnasse was standing in front of one of Grantaire's very own paintings. It was one of those he mostly had a shrouded memory of, a few years old already and done in one of his more macabre phases.

“Have a seat,” Montparnasse said without turning around. “I had someone look for your paintings and I have to say I liked this one.” He turned and went to sit down behind his desk. “You are an intriguing man, Grantaire, and I'd like to take you up on your offer. Just tell my PA when you have the time and he will slot you in somewhere.”

And with that the conversation was over and the way Montparnasse looked at him gave Grantaire no doubt that he was expected to leave now. He made the appointment with the PA and walked out of the building.

Only when he got back home he let himself think about what a weird meeting that had been.

* * *

Montparnasse was an interesting guy to work with. He strolled into Grantaire's studio as if he owned it, and took an interested look around. He studied the finished works that lined the walls, and even some of the unfinished pieces that were sitting on their easels, waiting for the finishing touch.

They talked as Grantaire worked, mostly pleasantries and little things. At some point Montparnasse asked Grantaire why he talked so much while working.

“I don't know,” Grantaire replied shrugging, “I think we have already established that I like to ramble, but I guess it's mostly because I'm used to sketching people while they are talking.”

Montparnasse smiled. “Like that blond politician?”

“I should have known that you would find out about Enjolras.” Grantaire smiled wrily. “But yes. Like Enjolras.”

“And do his speeches still fascinate you?”

“They do, occasionally. But it's an addiction I have cured myself from. I prefer to indulge in my other vices nowadays.” He nodded towards a half empty bottle of whiskey that still stood next to the painting he had worked on before Montparnasse had entered, a cigarette dangling between his lips.

“I can see that,” Montparnasse replied as he leaned back. “Could I get one of these off you?” he asked with a gesture towards the half-filled pack of cigarettes Grantaire had next to him. The artist shrugged and put his pencil down to throw it over to him.

“I didn't take you for one to smoke.”

Montparnasse shrugged. “Mostly in company. It can be a real ice-breaker sometimes.”

Grantaire laughed and got back to work.

Once again their encounter ended with Montparnasse pausing at the door. “You know,” he said, “I'd like to see you again. Outside of this.” He took a business card from his pocket and scribbled something onto it. “If you want to just swing around, I'd be happy to see you.” He put the business card down and with a last mysterious smile he left.

* * *

A few days later Grantaire found himself at Montparnasse's front door, wearing some of his bet clothes (that still somehow managed to have paint stains on them) and wondering what the hell had brought him there. He took a deep breath and entered to mix with the crowd. 

It wasn't long until Montparnasse found him. The man smiled as he welcomed Grantaire and handed him a drink. “I hope you'll enjoy yourself. Drink as much as you want, have some fun, I'll come back to you later.” And with a smirk he disappeared into the crowd. And Grantaire did the only thing that he could in this situation: He mingled.

A while later he found himself more drunk than sober and talking to a woman who he distantly recalled her being Montparnasse's PA. She was called Éponine and it was a bit of a wonder that they hadn't met before, because apparently she knew (and obviously had a bit of a crush on) one of his friend's flat mates. She was quite interesting, with a tough yet somewhat innocent kind of beauty to her. She was fun, he decided, and he hoped that this wouldn't be the last time they met.

He had a few drinks more as they talked and by the time Montparnasse joined them the party was over for the most part and Grantaire guessed that he was far enough gone that it was probably a good thing that Montparnasse steered him towards a bedroom.

* * *

Grantaire was slightly disoriented when he woke up on the next morning; he had somehow gotten out of most of his clothes and under the sheets. He kept his eyes closed while he tried to remember the last evening, and he was surprised to realise that someone was in the bed with him. Groaning he turned around and slowly opened one eye. Montparnasse was lying next to me, propped up onto one elbow, watching him with interest.

“You brought me to your own bed,” Grantaire said, “isn't that going a bit fast?”

Montparnasse smiled smoothly, “I'm not a very patient man.”

“And still you didn't do anything.”

“I'm also big on my partner's consent. Better for the image and everything. Also I heard consent is fashionable.”

“And you're all about fashion, aren't you?”

“Maybe I am.”

There was a momentary lull in their conversation, while Grantaire studied the other man.

“So...do we go anywhere from here?”

“Do you want to go anywhere?”

“Not right now, I hope you know that your bed is very comfortable.”

“And more generally?”

“I think the quality of your bed sheets and the quality of your alcohol may be able to convince me to stay a while longer.”

“And what about the speed? I don't like long car drives.”

“Then you're a very lucky man, because I like to go fast, too,” Grantaire replied with a grin as he pulled Montparnasse down and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come and say 'hi' on [tumblr](http://abschaumno1.tumblr.com).


End file.
